Meant to Be
by SaltNPepper
Summary: Misty is exclusive with Ash, but finds that Brock liked her. She starts falling for him, but there's just one problem, Brock's getting married to someone else! Can they tell eachother their feelings before they ruin their lives? With a little help from Te


Meant to Be   
By Christine and Adrienne  
  
Author's note: We got this idea from the Frasier episode "And the Dish ran away with the Spoon" NILES AND DAPHNE FOPREVER! We don't own any pokemon characters, but we sure wish we did!   
  
Misty gazed up into the night-sky, thinking to herself. She had been traveling with Ash and Brock for some time now and she wondered if it were time to tell ash how she felt. She had a crush on him for the longest time but never dared let him know. A little hand holding here and there when they were scared, but nothing more than that. Unlike Jesse and James - they were practically all over each other. She giggled to herself.   
"Tomorrow" Misty said out loud and she had laid back down on her sleeping bag and fell asleep. Little did she know that someone *did* feel the same way about her, someone she would least expect.....  
"Pikachu, Thunder shock, now!!!" Ash cried as Arbok lunged for the electric mouse."Ha- you won't send us blasting off this time, twerp-Arbok glare!" Jesse shouted. Arbok somehow survived Pikachu's thunder shock and was now weakening it with it's glare attack. "0o0oh!" cried James, "we might actually win this one Jess!!" and the two pokemon thieves embraced each other in a tight hug. Misty rolled her eyes. "Could they make it anymore obvious?" she thought, but secretly wishing she could do the same to Ash. "Arbok, finish it off, poison needle attack!" cried Jesse. But Pikachu dodged the attack and the poison needles headed strait for Ash. He screamed as the poison penetrated through his skin. "Ash!!" Brock and Misty cried together. Ash fell to the ground. "Is he d-dead?" James asked, in a shaky voice. "We'll be sued!!" cried Jesse.  
"Let's get outta here!" Meowth whispered. "Looks like Team Rocket's sneaking off again!" the three thieves said as they escaped into the woods.  
"He'll be just fine" said Brock "I've brought an antidote for poison attacks in my potion bag. It'll make Ash a little *relaxed, but once he gets this stuff he'll be back to his old self in no time." "Hope so" Misty said. After giving Ash the antidote, Brock yawned and told Misty he was going to bed. Misty decided to stay with Ash a little while longer. Brock *was* right, the stuff was making Ash *light-headed* and *spaced-out* but Misty decided to take advantage of this, she just *had* to know. She slowly began to stroke his hair and touch his pale skin. Then Misty began to hum to Ash. Her hums materialized into words and Ash could make-out Misty whispering "I love you…." Ash yawned. "Did you say something Misty?" "Me? No Nothing! I didn't say anything Ash!!" Misty nervously said. "Goodnight!" Misty quickly got up to leave. But then she suddenly stopped and turned back to Ash. "Ash, I did say something….I - I love you!!!" Misty held her breath and looked at the stoned boy, knowing the second those words came out of her mouth it was a mistake…but she still had hope…"You're as stupid as a slowbro!" Ash mumbled in a dreamy voice, "why would you like me, when Brock's crazy for you!" Ash began to laugh hysterically. Misty froze. "What!!!" she cried, but Ash was asleep and it was impossible to wake him up.  
The next morning- as Brock had predicted, Ash was back to his normal self. "We need fire-wood if we wanna eat breakfast today" Brock said frowning. *sigh* "I'll get some" Brock dashed off into the woods. Misty saw her opportunity and seized it. "Ash!" she said. "Is it really true? Does Brock really like me!!!!!???" "Oh-no!!!! Who told!!!!????" Ash said angrily. "YOU did Ash Ketchem!!! You were high on Brock's antidote and told me right after I told you that….that, I uh, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE!!!" Misty shouted."Well I wasn't supposed to tell…..he's liked you for years now, and I wasn't planning to ruin it for him by just blabbing it out""BUT YOU JUST DID LAST NIGHT!!!" screamed Misty. "Yea well I'm not the only one who blabbed something out last night, am I?!" Ash replied with a sly look on his face. Misty took a step back, slightly blushing. "What does that mean!!?? Nothing else happened - u were too out of it to know what happened…how could you…" Ash suddenly grabbed Misty's hand and kissed it. "What…what are you doing Ash!!!??" Misty whispered, blushing furiously. "I think you like me Misty….and I think I like you too!" Ash replied, now taking both of her hands in his."I had no idea Ash…." Misty began to cry softly. Then they both embraced each other in a hug- something they wanted to do for a long time. "Hey, why are you two so happy? What's going on?" Brock said as he walked over to them with a stack of wood in his arms. "Brock" Misty began. "Ash and I, we- we're in love!" Brock slowly set down the pile of wood. "I'm so happy for you Misty, I kinda always knew you had a thing for Ash." He smiled and gave Misty a hug. Misty looked confusingly at Ash. He returned the confused look. "For someone who likes me, he doesn't seem too heartbroken about it" She thought. Brock then walked over to Ash and shook his hand. "You're a lucky guy, Ash - so anyone want breakfast?" He said cheerfully. " Oh yea, Brock that would be great! I'm starving!" cried Ash. "I'll be right there I just wanna freshen up first." Misty said slowly as she headed to a nearby stream. When she had left, Ash grabbed Brock's arm. "Brock you're okay with this? I mean I knew how you felt about her and everything, but I just…" "Ash - it's okay!!! I'm over her. It was pointless to think I even had a chance with her, when she loved you all this time." Ash caught a sad look on Brock's face, but it lasted only for a second. "Just treat her well for me will ya?" He said as he placed a heaping stack of pancakes in front of Ash. "Sure thing, Brocko!" Ash replied through a mouthful of food. The two friends slapped hands and laughed just as Misty returned. "Maybe Ash was only joking about Brock…" she thought as she sat down to eat.   
Two days later Misty found herself covering her ears as a baby Marrill sobbed at the top of it's lungs. "Hush, now, it's okay, come-on we'll find you're trainer soon I promise!" She couldn't believe that she had drifted down a river and was separated from Brock, Ash and her Togipi. She was stuck with an extremely loud crybaby Marrill and it was only ten in the morning!!! It began to rain, so her, Pikachu, and Marrill all took shelter in a small cave. It was freezing, and she missed Ash's warm arms around her. Misty smiled to herself, remembering the day her and Ash got together. "I bet my Ash made up that whole silly thing about Brock in love with me! I don't even think he was spaced out that night! Ha,ha! He just wanted to scare me- the little loser! Besides Brock is always flirting with all those Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys - what was Ash thinking! Imagine, Brock and I in love!" Misty suddenly got serious. " Oh I hope we find them soon Pikachu!" "Pika pi.." the electric mouse replied. Meanwhile, Ash and Brock were frantically calling for Misty and Pikachu. "Oh this is just great my girlfriend AND my pokemon are lost!" Ash wailed. "Don't worry, we'll find them!" said Brock. Just then a girl ran at full speed towards Ash. "What did you do with my Marrill you jerk!" She grabbed Ash by the collar and shook him violently. " Ahhhhh, take it easy miss - I don't have your Marrill!!" She slowly released Ash from her grip. "Oh my Marrill's lost and it's just a baby - I'll never see it again!! The pretty girl began to cry. Suddenly she felt someone wiping her tears. The girl looked up to see Brock smiling. "May I ask such a beautiful young lady her name?" "It's…it's Wilhelmina" she replied blushing slightly. Brock grabbed her hands in his and suddenly shouted "Don't worry Wilhelmina, we'll find you're Marrill…together" "Thank-you!" Wilhelmina cried, hugging Brock. Brock looked triumphantly over at Ash, who just rolled his eyes. Through the forest, Brock and Wilhelmina talked and talked almost forgetting Misty, Pikachu and Marrill were lost. Suddenly Ash cried, "Look it's them!!" Sure enough a tired-looking Misty emerged from the trees. "Ash!" she cried. Misty ran to Ash and gave him a kiss on the cheek while Pikachu jumped on his shoulder happily. "Hey Brock…miss me?…um…who's this?" Misty said looking at Wilhelmina. "This is Wilhelmina, Misty, Marrill's Trainer!" Brock said. "Oh thank-you so much!!" Wilhelmina cried as she grabbed Marrill from her. "uh, you're welcome" Misty replied. Later that day, Wilhelmina told Brock she had to get back to her parent's summer mansion. "But you can stay there with me if you want, Brock." "Wilhelmina, I can't - I promised to travel with my friends through the Johto league…I don't want to lose you…so I'm gonna ask you something. Wilhelmina, I love you, would you be my girlfriend and travel with me?" "Oh Brock.." Wilhelmina started "I will." "Hey, Brock didn't ask us if we wanted her to come along" Misty whispered to Ash. "Aww give the guy a break, he can love someone too, Misty" Ash replied. "Sigh, I guess you're right" said Misty as she watched the two kiss.  
Misty grew to be jealous of Wilhelmina. Now that she had joined the group, Brock would totally ignore Misty and spend long hours with her. Granted, Misty had more time with Ash, but for some reason her attraction towards him was beginning to decline. Ash was never the gushy romantic that Brock was and she envied the way Brock kissed and whispered sweet nothings in Wilhelmina's ear. As the final Pokemon League Competition was approaching, Ash spent more time training Pikachu than even talking to Misty. One night her and Wilhelmina decided to talk about their boyfriends. Wilhelmina went on and on about Brock's hair,his cute little ears his warm smile and how he loves waking up early just to make food. Misty smiled. Brock would do just about anything to make a girl happy. Come to think of it, She did love the way he would tease her and cheer her up when she was sad. Misty missed the days when just him and her would talk about everything and watch Ash battle, both giving him pointers together. She loved his little obsession of cooking and cleaning, she loved his gushy, romantic side and she wanted to tell him. Misty was falling for Brock.   
That night Misty couldn't sleep. She loved Ash, she had to love Ash, but she didn't. Misty didn't want to admit it but she had fell in love with Brock and just couldn't get him out of her mind. "What am I going to do!" Misty cried into her pillow. Suddenly she lifted her head. Although she would regret this, it was the only thing to do…she needed someone to talk to and she knew just the person. Misty made sure Wilhelmina, Ash, and Brock were sound asleep and she ran into the forest."Oh I thought I'd never find it!" cried Misty as she stepped out in a clearing. A small cabin with a big, red R on the front stood before her. She silently crept to the window and peered inside. Three sleeping bags were on the floor with Jesse, James, and Meowth inside them. "Oh my God" Misty thought. James was leaning over Jesse getting ready to kiss her while she slept. "This is going to be embarrassing" she mumbled to herself as she knocked loudly on the door. Jesse bolted up smacking James in the face with her own "OW!!" They both cried."James-what were you ---oh who could that be!!" Jesse said angrily as she jerked open the door. "IT'S A TWERP!" Jesse cried.James jumped up and said "Hand over that Pikachu!" it was funny to see Team Rocket in their pajamas all ready for battle. "I don't have Pikachu" Misty said flatly. "I just need to talk to Jesse." "Huh, why would I ever talk to a little brat like you!?" Jesse said, shocked. "BECAUSE YOUR THE ONLY OTHER FEMALE IN THIS WHOLE FREAK'IN FOREST!!!" Misty screamed. "Fine" Jesse said as she sat down on the grass "what's on your mind?" "Ash and I are going out- *sigh*-Jesse please stop snickering-but I think Brock used to like me- and, well now I-I can't get him out of my mind". Jesse's eyes began to twinkle. "Oh, *sigh* this is matters of the heart" Suddenly the twinkling stars vanished. "But listen.." Jesse said returning to normal "you better tell Brock about this-take it from someone who knows, you could end up ruining your life." "But why would Brock still have feelings for me-he's got Wilhelmina now." Misty said sadly. "You've got to tell him" Jesse simply said. "Thanks Jesse" replied Misty "Whatever, see you tomorrow." replied Jesse. "What for?" Misty said. "TO STEAL YOUR BOYFRIEND'S PIKACHU, TWERP, WHAT ELSE!?" Jesse said as she slammed the cabin door behind her. Misty heard Jesse ask James why they smacked heads, and she wanted to stay to hear poor James try to explain, but the sun was coming up and she had to get back to her tent before Brock,Willamina and Ash knew she had gone.  
When Misty woke up she was surprised to see Brock wasn't making breakfast.   
"Ash, where's Brock?" Misty asked. "He went to Viridian City, said he'd be back soon." answered Ash. Just then Brock came running up to them out of breath and said "LOOK WHAT I GOT!!!!!!" "What?!" shouted Misty and Ash together. Brock opened a small velvet box to reveal a glistening diamond ring. "I'm gonna ask Willamina to marry me!!"Brock said triumphantly. "Are you sure you're not rushing into this?" Misty said, feeling her heart sink lower and lower. "No, everyone deserves to be happy" Brock replied glaring at Ash and her before he went off and began to cook breakfast. "Brock's not like himself today-- did you see the way he looked at us this morning!?" Misty told Ash. "Uh, Misty I told Brock that I blabbed he liked you that night." "Ash how could you! Brock's never been hurt like this before and now he's gonna MARRY someone he doesn't even know that well!" said Misty, practically in tears."Why do you care so much? - It's Brock's life" asked Ash suspiciously. Misty just turned around.  
"Wow Misty, that dress looks really nice on you," said Ash. "Thanx." Misty muttered. "I'm so excited!" Brock squealed."I'm so glad I decided to have a party before the wedding--it's gonna be great!!! Ash, Misty and Brock entered the catering hall. "Look at all the food!" Ash ran toward the tables and started pigging-out. "Uhhgg" Misty said. She watched Brock and Wilhelmina greet their guests. "They do look kinda happy together." she said to herself. "Maybe I should just-" but then Jesse's voice popped into her head. "take it from someone who knows- you could end up ruining your life." Misty sat at a table near the dance floor as she sadly watched Ash stuff himself. Brock sat down next to her. "Hey" she said putting on a fake smile "ready for the big day tomorrow?" "Kinda nervous- you know getting doubts" Brock stared deeply into Misty's eyes. "But just wedding jitters I guess" he said as he turned away with a painful look on his face. Misty shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Meant to be" is my favorite song" she said trying to change the subject. "Oh would you like to dance?" Brock asked. "I'd love to!" Misty said perking up. Meanwhile Jesse and James peered in through a window "I can't believe we're not invited to this twerp's party--look at all the wonderful food!!" said James. "Stop whining!" Jesse said, whacking him with a fan. "OW!! Jess, why are we helping these brats anyway?" "Because they're meant to be with each other, just *look* at the way their staring at each other while they dance!" "Hmmm" agreed James.  
"It's been a long time since we danced hasn't it?" Brock whispered in Misty's ear. "Yes, it has." She softly whispered back. "I remember that day at the lighthouse, that music was so beautiful" Misty recalled. "I'm glad I asked you to dance…." Brock and Misty gazed into each other's eyes "I really enjoyed it…" Misty said. Brock leaned closer to kiss her. "Look Brock it's Wilhelmina!!" she suddenly shouted. "What!?…oh, hey darling" Brock let go of Misty. "Can I steal a dance?" Wilhelmina asked. "But of course" Brock answered in a deep voice. Misty then felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around to find Ash kissing her hand, like the day they found love together. Misty giggled as Ash pulled her in closer and started to dance. During the dance Brock glanced over at Misty. "She's so happy with Ash…why couldn't she feel the same way about me?" Brock turned away, resting his head on Willamina's shoulder. Misty looked over at Brock. "He's so happy with her…I wish he still had something for me…"   
Outside, Jesse got a determined look on her face. "I've GOT to get them together -- wait here!" "Hey Jess, here's a rose for good luck!" James said. "Thanx." said Jesse turning away, blushing.Brock walked toward the kitchen. Jesse grabbed him and pulled him inside. "Team Rocket!!-- What do u think your-" "SHUT UP!!" Jesse hissed. I'm here to help! I know about your feelings for Misty and even if you are a twerp I can't let you marry that girl because Misty feels the same way about you!" "But her and Ash--" Brock started "You've got to talk to her!" Jesse interrupted. She signaled Misty to come into the kitchen, and then quitely slipped through the back door. "Jesse?" Misty asked, then ran to the kitchen."Oh Misty" Brock started. "Brock I--" Misty said. They gazed into each others' eyes. "This is crazy!" She suddenly yelled, turning away. "This is the night before you're wedding, and I'm going out with Ash!" "Misty, I know, but I never knew you felt the same way, if there was the slightest chance, I thought you liked me too, I would have never even LOOKED at Willamina, or any other girl!" Brock said. "But you have…" Misty slowly said. "I know I have Misty, because I didn't think there was a chance…I love you, but I need to know if you love me…" "I - I…" Misty was unable to finish. Brock took Misty's hands in his own. "Just say the word…and I'll dump Willamina in a heartbeat…" "But we're taking a big chance…what if it doesn't work between us!" "Well that's a chance I'm willing to take…" " Brock I…" Misty suddenly grabbed Brock's shirt and started kissing him. He began to press his warm body against hers and started to feel up and down Misty's waist. Misty ran her hands through his hair and down his face. Brock began to press harder, over powering Misty. She stuck her leg in between his and ran her delicate fingers down his spine. The kiss was passionate, it was something she had never felt from Ash before…Ash…Ash………….ASH!!!! Misty shook her head as tears ran down her face, "I'm sorry, I can't do this!!! I love Ash and you love Willamina. We made a promise to them, we can't just forget that for something we don't know will even work!" "But Misty…" Brock started. "I'm sorry" she said in between tears. Misty let go of Brock and ran of into the night.   
The next day Ash found Misty near the Team Rocket balloon. "Team Rocket is here!" He cried. "They better not ruin Brock's wedding- or try to steal my Pikachu!" "Oh Ash can't you see it's been abandoned!" "Opps, haha, oh well it's time for Brock's wedding- let's go." Ash said looking at his watch. "I don't feel very well" she lied "I'm not going." Ash looked strangely at her but then replied "okay then, feel better." and left."Do you, Willamina take Brock to be your lawful wedded husband?" "I do." said Willamina. "And do you, Brock, take Wilhelmina to be your lawful wedded wife? "I do." said Brock, slowly. "Then is there anyone here who believes these two couples should not be united in Holy Matrimony? Just then an evil laugh was heard above the church.  
"Prepare for a protest!"  
"Ours is the best!"  
Team Rocket's balloon crashed through a skylight in the church. Jesse, James and Meowth were inside the basket."It's Team Rocket!" cried Ash. They continued to say the motto:  
"To protect all lovers from a chance to pass up"  
"To unite two lovers by breaking four up"  
"To announce the love of a young man"  
"To extend his reach to her hand"  
"Misty" said Jesse  
"Brock" said James  
"Team Rocket sees lovers at first sight"  
"Surrender your love to Misty, Brock or you will ruin your life!"  
"Meowth that's love!"  
Jesse, James and Meowth stepped aside to reveal Misty. Brock dropped his ring in shock. "Brock!" Misty cried, "It's a chance I'm willing to take!" Brock ran up to the balloon and kissed Misty all in one fluent motion. "Misty!" Ash cried. "Chikorita, I choose-" Ash felt someone grab his arm. It was Wilhelmina. "It's no use, Ash, they've made their choice." She calmly said. As the balloon rose up into the air, people started yelling at them,but Brock and Misty couldn't care less. They had each other and that was all that mattered. Jesse stared at Misty and Brock with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe I did it…" she whispered. "Now they can share the love I never had…" Just then James gently touched her shoulder. "You did a great thing, Jess and don't worry, I'm sure you'll find love again someday…" Just then Meowth jumped on James' head. "Yea, with Jimbo here!" he smartly said. "What!?" James cried, him and Jesse both turning incredibly red. Brock and Misty just laughed and the Meowth balloon sailed away out of sight.  
  
  



End file.
